Thank You Notes
by eoraptor
Summary: Darkness Without Oneshot. A note from a recovering Kim to Bonnie.


Thank You Notes:

By Eoraptor

Boring but important legal stuff: Kim Possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation ©2002-2007. Use of the characters here is not for profit and is specifically for the enjoyment of fans of the characters and series. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Redistribution of this text for profit or without the author's consent is prohibited.

A/N: If you haven't read _**Kim Possible: The Darkness Without**_, this will not make any sense to you, so please don't leave reviews complaining as such.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

She eagerly tore open the airmail express letter, with its characteristic red and blue borders. It had no return address, but that didn't mean anything to the tan woman, she knew only one person who would splurge for this old fashioned correspondence instead of a phone call or an email.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the letterhead the hand written letter was crafted on. Her smile broadened and she eased herself down into a chair, setting her cane aside and unfolding the rest of the note with trembling hands.

"_Dear Bonnie,"_

A tiny alarm bell went off in the back of her head. This was not the way the writer should be printing her name. She ignored the subconscious warning and continued reading.

"_I hope this letter reaches you un-redacted. They're still censoring a lot of stuff to me, and they threatened to edit this note too."_

Bonnie sighed and shook her head softly. Nearly three months and they were still censoring stuff to her and keeping her isolated from the outside world… At least they hadn't arrested her, yet. She continued to smile, taking a sip of her green tea, sweetened with two overly full spoons of honey, and resumed reading.

"_I wanted to write and thank you for the gorgeous espresso machine you sent me. I know it must have cost a fortune and they tell me you're not working yet because of your injury. You really shouldn't have spent so much. But it's being well used here in my room. ____"_

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She would, however, have to tell her little fox about the hush-money payments she was receiving. That would make her little one-eyed thief grin. She remembered the insane little woman's obsession with good coffee, so it was worth it if it comforted her girl.

"_They also told me you were up on the tower that day when they found… me."_

The alarm bells again in her mind. Of course she was there… she was the bait to get the Wraith to the tower. Bonnie's smile dimmed ever so slightly, but she forced herself to keep reading. After all, the author had said they were censoring her letters. Maybe she just had to be careful with what she said.

"_I'm sorry you got caught up in this whole mess, and that you got hurt. They said you almost lost your foot because of me. I suppose I'll just HAVE to let you be on top of the pyramid from now on since you can't support the weight. ;)"_

What the hell?! Pyramid? Was this some kind of code? Wait… on top. Bonnie's smile returned, with a hint of eager grinning. On top. Bedroom code. _'yeah… my poor lil fox must be really lonely cooped up in that damned hospital bed. hopefully she doesn't have any cute nurses.'_

Bonnie shook her head, sipped at her tea and set the cup down to fully concentrate on the letter.

"_I wish they'd tell me what you were doing there, since last time I knew, you still lived in London. They say they're doing this for my own good. It sure doesn't feel good to have that much time missing from your head, ya know?"_

The tan woman scowled, her blue eyes hardening to stones. The Wraith had lost her memory of that day, and those bastards weren't going to tell her what she'd missed out on? Ohhhh, she was pissed. She decided to arrange a plane ticket back to Ohio and get this straightened out as soon as she finished the letter. That dickhead Will Du must be behind this.

Grrr. First he'd tried to get her to rat her lover out, then he'd packed her off across the Atlantic without so much as letting her see the redhead. This dick was just as bad as Ron and Monique had said.

"_Hopefully, when this is all sorted out, including the legal stuff Ron keeps talking about with me, I can come see you and we can talk about it? I'd like that, strangely enough."_

Why was it strange that her girl would want to come and talk with her? They'd done far more than just talking hat week, and it wasn't strange at all in her opinion. Bonnie resolved to make the trip a first class flight, and back-bill it to Global. She blinked her hard blue eyes a few times to force back tears of anticipation, and returned to the note.

"_Surprising huh? We fought all the time back in school, and all I want to do is come talk with you when I get out. Guess lying in this bed gives a person a lot of time to reflect on how things should have gone different."_

A tear drop or two fell to the paper, but Bonnie shook her head. This had to be code. Sara was a crazy little bitch, but she was freaky smart too. This must be a secret pass phrase.

"_Wade and Vivian designed a new eye for me… next month, when I'm strong enough, they're going to reconstruct stuff and I'll look a little more 'normal' for when they put it in. No fancy infrared or anything, but I'll be able to see out my left side again."_

She shook her head a bit. Sara was not abnormal at all. The little ginger was beautiful with all her flaws. Why would she want an eye? Especially one designed by Kim's- No… she must be doing it to escape! That was it.

A few more tears. She didn't want to wait for the escape. She wanted to go see her girlfriend. Ron must be getting that little nerd of his to help him brainwash Sara! Bonnie couldn't afford to wait and let the damage get any worse. Stoppable was a sick man.

"_I had a really fierce surprise when I woke up. I've got a little sister! How awkwierd is that? I was gone and ewwww, my parents were doing it!"_

The letter was getting a bit hard to read now. Not just that the ex-cheerleader's eyes were getting blurry, but that the ink was starting to run under the spots where more teardrops were spattering the page. They were brainwashing her lover! Trying to turn her into Kim Possible 2! How could she stop them when she could barely walk?!

"_Anyway, I was kind of sad to hear you and Junior had broken up. You always seemed like such a awesome great match to me. I hope you met, or will meet, someone just as good for you as he was. If you like, I can call his dad for you? They sent me a huge gift box that I haven't even gone through yet."_

The edge of the paper crumpled slightly in Bonnie's grasp as she digested that. She HAD met someone perfect and wonderful for her, someone just as exciting as Junior, and so much more clever! Damn it! Why were they doing this to her and Sara?!

She forced herself to finish the note. She needed to know what to expect when she got to the hospital and what to tell her crazy little lover to snap her out of it. These fake memories, she had heard, could really fuck a person up; and they were forcing Sara to believe stuff from Kim's life.

"_Like I said, once I'm out I'll get Wade to get me a ride to London. We can hang out and talk about old times… Oh, you'll never guess who Josh Mankey married?! I just found out myself! It's so the drama, but it kind of makes sense I guess."_

Bonnie snorked and ground the palm of her hand against her eyes, trying to force them to work. This was bad... this letter seemed so real. It couldn't all be a code, could it? They must be really reprogramming Sara in that secret hospital.

"_Well, we can talk about that when I get there. BTW, I have this tube of lipstick of yours. I don't know how I got it, but I suppose I was going to give it to you that day. I tried to stick it in the envelope, but the clerk here at the hospital said he couldn't send out anything except letters, nothing in a package. I'll bring it with. You DO still wear Cherry Mocha Divinity, right?"_

The letter finally crumpled completely in Bonnie's hand. That was the tube of Lipstick Sara had ruined with her little love note in the Hotel. The one she'd been brining back a replacement for when Bonnie had been kidnapped. Sara would know just why the fuck she had it.

But the person who wrote this note… She wasn't…

"_Anyway, that's a bout it. I'm still tired a lot and the headaches are bad some days, especially when I use my eye a lot. There's just the one right now and I guess being unconscious for a month and a half makes you forget how to use it very well. _

_Thanks again for the espresso machine, and hopefully I'll see you in a few months._

_Kim"_

The note fell to the floor and more tears fell. It was true, wasn't it? There wasn't a Sara, was there…? Her crazy little girl didn't exist.

"She… She never did…"

"…"

"Oh my god! I- I slept with…!" Bonnie felt suddenly sick, physically as well as in her heart.

She covered her mouth and fought back the urge to vomit. It took several minutes for her to feel she could safely uncover her mouth.

Still feeling cold inside, feeling dead, she took out some paper and managed to scrawl out a note while her feelings were still fresh.

She stuck the note in the return envelope that GJE had provided. Crammed it in, more accurately. Then she eyed the phone. She needed someone… anyone… to help take her mind off of this.

She took out the card she'd been given at the secret hospital the day they released her, and dialed the number. After a few rings, she got the switchboard. She told the man who she wanted to speak with.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know his extension…"

"…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller."

"…"

"Thank you."

There was a pause as the other end transferred, rang, and was picked up.

"Agent Jenkins?"

"…"

"Oh great! I was worried that you might not remember."

"…"

"Actually I was kind of thinking about the same thing… Say, do you still have my robe?"

"…"

"Oh, you're here in town, in London?! Great, how's seven at the Royal Ale and Spirits?"

"…"

"Yup, that's the place. See you then."

-----

The badly folded air mail express note was dropped at the mail stop on her way out for the evening. The writer of the not snorted haughtily, ignoring her still slightly puffy eyes and the tear stains on the envelope.

"_K,_

_You're welcome for the espresso machine. But don't come to London. _

_I don't want to see you. __Ever_

_B."_

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Author's notes additional: Poor Bonnie. Poor Kim. Poor everyone. If you couldn't tell, this "note" was sent from Kim in her hospital room at Global Justice Enforcement Hospital #3, a top secret facility somewhere in Ohio where Kim, Ron, Monique, and Shego's injuries were treated at the end of "The Darkness Without." Hence the censoring they both mention.

Special thanks to my beta editor.


End file.
